In the process of completing an oil or gas well, a tubular is run downhole and may be used to communicate injection fluids from the surface into the formation, or to communicate produced hydrocarbons from the formation to the surface. This tubular may be coupled to a well-screen assembly. A particulate material is packed around the well-screen assembly to form a gravel-pack filter, i.e., a permeable mass of gravel allowing fluid to flow therethrough while blocking the flow of particulate matter from the formation into the well-screen assembly. During production, the well-screen assembly and the gravel-pack filter, in combination, control and limit debris such as gravel, sand, or other particulate matter from entering the tubular as the fluid passes through the well-screen assembly. The well-screen assembly includes a filter in the form of a wire wrapped filter, wire mesh, slotted pipe, or porous material, which has multiple entry points at which the produced or injected fluid passes through the well-screen assembly. The filter is generally cylindrical and is wrapped around a tubing joint having openings formed therein. However, in some cases, the filter may become clogged and/or may experience erosion. For example, during injection, excessive velocity of the injection fluid can cause erosion of the filter adjacent the openings, excessive build-up of formation fines in the filter due to erosion of the gravel-pack filter formed around the filter, and/or erosion or washout of proppant holding open induced fractures in the formation. Therefore, what is needed is a system, assembly, method, or apparatus that addresses one or more of these issues, and/or other issues.